moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Westly
] ] =Names= * Birth Name: Westlynn Ulysses Quan'tico *'Pronunciation': | you-liss-eeys | Kwan-tee-koh *'Business Name': Westly Q. *'Tribal Name': Westlynn Burningtusk *'Nicknames': W, Wes, West, Wessy, Westlykins, Snugglefork, Layla, Farm boy. *If she is ever asked her middle name she will adamantly say it is 'Laos'. How odd. *She will give the name 'Layla' if she is asked by someone she is suspicious or weary of. =Basics= *'Birthday': April 13th *'Age': 113 *'Height': 5'9 *'Weight': ~112lbs *'Frame: '''tall and quite flat chested *'Hair': Her natural hue is a light creme, though she habitually dyes and hair extensions. Silly vanities, really. *'Class': Westly is simply a civilian. She can be quite sneaky sometimes but hardly ever plays up the 'rogue' class. She's just your average girl. Appearance To her dismay, she carries a slight pout to her face. Her thoughtful olivine eyes are often paired with a spiteful display of lips. Against the flesh of her bottom lip lies a matte black layer of ink curving down the center. The tattoo is tapered and rather small if seen from a distance. A small fire symbol brand, in honor of her family, can be seen on her right hip if exposed. Where there once was significant blasé and apathy to her composure there is now a swell of confidence seen in the way she walks, talks, and very much in the things she does -not- say. Her hips are bare from weaponry, though she is quick to react and moves with a certain swiftness. Her charm favors that of a handsome youth rather than a beautiful womanly icon with a sharp, charming, jaw line and high cheek bones. Her skin has been sun soaked over the years, though you may notice the deep color has started to fade. She holds the curve and finesse of a toned woman, though her mindset has been known to function shamelessly similar to a man. She takes pride in being taller than most girls, a hereditary compensation for having a healthy though average size bust She religiously adorns herself in richly ornate and lush colored clothing, keenly choosing trousers over a constricting dress. However, lately her body can often be seen dressed in official regalia and crest. It would appear she has more clothing than sanely possible as she is often seen with her trade draped over a shoulder or being stuffed into her throw bag. If approached about her clothing style she has been known to suggest or assist those in need of assistance. +'Visual Inspirations+''' 'http://tinyurl.com/westlykins Personality Her island roots often play into her indifference between good and evil. Having met many individuals along the ports, she is familiar with the good and the bad of society. If approached with tact, she avidly displays a kind respect. Though, her sharp tongue occasionally masks her pure heart when annoyed. She is driven by her goals and perspective of life, allowing her interests to rule. She is strongly independent and determined, to an obnoxious degree at times. She tend to be very competitive, and may sometimes seem arrogant, domineering, or intolerant. She is horribly self aware, though she does know tact which she saves for clients and her tribal family. Brief History Westlynn spent her childhood off the coast of Stranglethorn beside of her mother, Senjerllii, two sisters, Yuliia and Keirena, and her uncle Devendra, who is actually a good ten years younger than her. Following her academy's research on the Native population of Trolls in Stranglethorn, Senjerllii uprooted her family and invested in land above the small port that would some day become the popular Booty Bay. Senjerllii's compassion for good company always provided a mix of people visiting. It is never odd to see a large group or familiar friend taking refuge at their home. Westlynn always admired her mother's hospitality, and can be seen following suit. Though her intentions are generally carefree, occasionally her time is spent with meaningless acquaintances whom she entertains herself with before discarding them. Her inner group of friends see these acts as childish and have been known to bluntly scorn her lack of judgment and consideration. However, now with time she has left behind many whims for a more matured and diligent mindframe. With the position of Regent for the Burning Tusk Tribe, she now moves with purpose and honor for the people she looks over. She seems to be pleased in this lifestyle change, for should she not be she would certainly not announce this. She's got that ambition, baby. =Professions and Organizations= * Fashion consultant and trader OOC WOW fashion blog * Cursebreaker's Piercer * Burning Tusk tavern bartender and host * Burning Tusk Tribe * (positions held for Tribe) * Tribesmate * Interviewer * Regent * Burning Tusk Tribe hike and trail leader and founder. =Prominent Acquaintances= * She knows far too many people to list them all here. It is certain though, if she actively engages in conversation with them she admires them, for whatever reason, greatly. She tends to find many different reasons to enjoy a large variation of company and personalitys. =Extras!:= '+IC-Journal+ http://theregentscompanion.tumblr.com/ +Burning Tusk Tavern+ http://tinyurl.com/btusktavern Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Burning Tusk Tribe Category:Female Category:westly Category:quan'tico Category:moon guard Category:burning tusk tavern Category:Cursebreaker's Marks of Deed Category:Fashion